legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Elliott
Elliott Hazelphan Belmantheus is one of the primary antagonists of Legaia 2: Duel Saga. Like Marienne, he is a noble of the highest rank in Darakin Citadel, adored by all who reside in the noble estate. Narcissistic, posh, and powerful, Elliott joins Avalon in his quest for the destruction of all humans and the creation of a utopia for Mystics. He is a recurring boss along with his sister Marienne, being fought twice throughout the course of the game. History Elliott and his younger sibling Marienne were abandoned by their parents as children due to being born Mystics. The abandonement left deep emotional scars in the siblings, thus their hatred of humans was born. Some time after, Bishop Doplin found Elliott and Marienne in his search for Mystics and decided to raise them as nobles inside Darakin Citadel. Elliott's abandonement coupled with being raised by the evil bishop shaped his personality throughout the years, turning him into an elitist snob in adulthood. Though Elliott despises non-Mystics he holds Bishop Doplin in very high regard, looking up to him (figuratively) as his own father. Personality Elliott is a narcissist in every sense of the word. He believes himself superior to others due to being born a Mystic and also because of his noble status. Elliott places high importance on the use of proper social etiquette and is a bit of a sesquipedalian. Elliott prides himself in his sense of fashion, though he is referred to as a "fashion disaster" at one point by Sharon Blade. Although he is very capable of being cruel he is much more soft-hearted than Marienne, a trait that she berates him for often. He has shown many hints of kindness, even offering to buy Bubba a new pet after Lang kills Elfin. Elliott is prone to quick changes in temper, though not as much as his younger sister. Despite Elliott's personality flaws he is shown to be very loyal and a holds strong love for those who he considers family, such as Marienne and Bishop Doplin. Origin Elliott holds the Origin of darkness, Raskia. Its attack is called 'Dark Smash' which hits the entire party multiple times and inflicts spellbind, preventing unprotected characters from using arts. Raskia's name is revealed through a cutscene that can be accessed during battle in the Volcanic Isle of Drakonia. In order to access this cutscene, Lang must attack Elliott directly with Galea. Elliott must also have more than half of his HP remaining otherwise the battle will skip to a storyline cutscene and it cannot be accessed after. Gameplay Elliott is first encountered by Lang in Gale Canyon moments after he had defeated Bubba's pet, Elfin. He and Marienne stop Bubba from attacking Lang, criticizing his behavior and reminding him that Lang has the mark of a Mystic. They tell Lang about their search for "people like them" to join them in their mission of creating a new world fit for Mystics. Lang declines their offer which provokes Elliott and Marienne to attack. They taunt Lang by revealing their Origins and after a short battle make quick work of him with their special move. Surprised that Lang survived, they order Bubba to load Lang onto the carriage and make their way toward Darakin Citadel, all the while curious as to why he did not use his Origin. When Lang comes to, he hears Elliott and Marienne talking about a female Mystic in a nearby prison. Elliott reminds his sister that she should not be so harsh as she is a Mystic as well, but Marienne berates him for being too softhearted. They give Bubba permission to beat up Lang in the torture chamber in order to sate his thirst for revenge. Elliott cannot understand why Bubba is so upset over losing a pet but offers to buy him a new one to make up for the loss, to which Bubba responds that Elliott could never understand what Elfin meant to him. Bishop Doplin arrives, ordering Bubba to cease. They explain to the bishop that Lang will not show them his Origin. Doplin orders Bubba to put Lang back in the prison while Marienne and Elliott join him to attend a feast that Velna has prepared. Once Lang escapes Darakin Castle Elliott is seen peering out the window and suggests that the castle bells are ringing because Lang may have escaped. Marienne quells Elliott's suspicions and says that Lang is such a feeble boy that the guards would just catch him and throw him right back into prison had he escaped. Lang and the rest of his party run into Elliott and Marienne inside the Volcanic Isle Drakonia. Elliott exclaims that he and Marienne had heard stories about them in every town they passed through and then criticize Lang for stealing the Sacred Azure Stone, telling him that stealing is wrong. They offer to let Lang and his cohorts live if he will just hand the stone back to them, but upon Lang's refusal they attack once again for a final showdown. During the battle they are taken aback by Lang and his friends' strength. They encourage themselves that they mustn't lose the battle no matter what. They revealthat the world has treated them with cruelty and Elliott expresses his sadness over being abandoned by his parents. Marienne tells Elliott that they never had any parents and that Bishop Doplin is their father. After these words they push themselves to assault Lang and his crew once again in the name of Bishop Doplin. However, Elliott and Marienne are unable to prevail and are defeated. In their final moments Elliott and Marienne crawl to each other and hold hands before their last dying breath. After Elliott and Marienne die, Lang and the rest of his party express their sympathy for having to kill them. Once they reach Bishop Doplin at the heart of the volcano Bishop Doplin expresses his anger at Elliott and Marienne for failing to kill the intruders, regretting that he took them in and made them feel like family. Fortunately for Elliott and Marienne, they had no idea of Doplin's true feelings toward them. Trivia *During battle with Elliott and Marienne in Gale Canyon a hidden cutscene for each can be accessed if the player meets the required circumstances. For these to be accessed, the player must deplete Elliott or Marienne's HP down to zero. Once this is done a scene will be shown with Elliott complaining that Lang is just playing with them and not even showing them his Origin or Marienne getting angry at Lang for knocking her down, depending on who you target. After this they automatically do their special move and Lang loses the battle. These cutscenes are very hard to access as the player must level grind to at least level 12 in order to have a chance of "beating" Elliott and Marienne in Gale Canyon. *During battle with Elliott and Marienne at the Volcanic Isle of Drakonia a hidden cutscene can be accessed as well.In order to access this cutscene, Lang must attack Elliott or Marienne directly with Galea. Elliott or Marienne must have more than half of his/her HP remaining after the Origin attack, otherwise the battle will skip to a storyline cutscene and it cannot be accessed after.The cutscene changes depending on who you target. *If Marienne is KO'd in the battle at Drakonia but Elliott defeats the party afterward, he will drop to his knees and sob that he cannot go on without his sister. If Elliott is KO'd but Marienne defeats the party afterward, she will vow to kill the rest of their families. *After Elliott and Marienne are defeated they can be fought in the battle arena at the Paradise Isle of Porchoon. According to NPCs these are their ghosts, explaining how they can be fought after their deaths. The battle is much easier, however. They repeatedly spam the same one or two attacks and never summon their Origins. *Elliott's full name can be read when examing his self-portrait in his room in Darakin Citadel. *Elliott owns a book titled 'Beauty and Charisma' Videos thumb|right|500px|Marienne and Elliott 2nd Boss Battle